


Fine Line

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Away on a mission, F/M, and no where to go, bad Bucky, dark dark bucky, noncon, please mind the warnings, with a very irritable winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You and Steve are agents with benefits. You and Bucky are not. What happens when you toe the line between two super soldiers?Warnings: non/dubcon elements, rough sex, violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings before you read and leave your thoughts below if you can :) Love ya!

It started off innocently enough. You always had a quick tongue and slower filter. Mission after mission with the golden boy, Steve Rogers, and you couldn’t help but tease him. He was so staunch on being the valiant avenger that you were suffocating. You tossed out the subtle jabs; ‘frisbee boy’ and ‘Mr. PSA.’ He really didn’t appreciate it but his exasperation was entertaining. Almost endearing. And then he snapped.

The two of you were on reconnaissance. You had just finished your observation and were headed back to the safe house. He was yawning as you drove and you remarked that you thought the serum would’ve been akin to a 24-hour energy for life. He didn’t laugh.  _Really,_  he didn’t get the reference, much like the majority of your jokes. You chuckled for him and kept your eyes on the road; another dry comment about the grouchy old veteran.

His hand was on your thigh in an instant. You almost swerved as he squeezed it, the heat of his palm travelling up your leg. You looked over at him, daring a glance away from the dark road. He stared you down, blue eyes alight in the dim. You were suddenly out of jokes. You cleared your throat and concentrated on the wheel once more. He didn’t move his hand.

You pulled over five minutes from the safe house. You couldn’t focus. Before the engine was dead, he was unbuttoning your pants. You seat was reclined and he was on top of you. It happened so fast that after you were in shock. He wasn’t the innocent boy from the 1940s; he  _was_  a man. He had shown you that. Your next mission ended much the same. When it was just you two, you couldn’t help but indulge in each other. Him to mute your witticisms and you to ease his vestal demeanour. He was far from pure.

It was all fun and games until you were joined by a third wheel. You gathered that Bucky didn’t like you much. You always caught his quiet glares and grumbled words. His blue eyes burned into you and he blatantly kept his distance from you. When you were with Steve, Bucky’s arms crossed and his eyes rolled.  _Was he jealous or just loathsome?_  You couldn’t really figure him out. He was kind of like this with everyone.

“You guys sure would be a sight showing up to the VA,” You jibed as they climbed into the car. You took the backseat as the super soldiers sat in the front.

Bucky muttered as he started the car. Steve chuckled. This would be a long mission. Even if the Cap had managed to loosen up, his crotchety old pal hadn’t. You weren’t really sure what could get through to that one. He was as robotic as his arm. You wondered if perhaps they had programmed the humour right out of him. You sat back and crossed your arms. You wished it was just you and Steve. You would at least have something to look forward to then.

The car ride was long. Quiet. When at last you arrived at the rendezvous, you were anxious to get out. You stretched as you stepped out into the early evening air and yawned. Steve’s door opened but he sat a moment before climbing out. “How are those joints, old man?” You teased. He cracked his knuckles and laughed.

“Better than yours,” He returned as your shoulder made an audible click.

You chuckled as you went around to the trunk to get your bag, meeting Bucky there as he pulled it open. He scowled at you as he took his bag from the bunch. “Old man,” He muttered, “Better than a dumb girl.”

“Excuse me?” You forgot about your bag and followed him as he made to step away.

“You heard me,” He sneered. “You’re not funny, you know that? All your smart little remarks.”

“I never said I was.” You snapped, “It’s called making conversation…being human.”

He rolled his eyes and brushed past you. “Steve, hurry up. We should figure out who’s on first watch.” You shook your head and headed back to the open trunk, grabbing your bag just before Steve closed it. You followed behind him, keeping your distance as Bucky walked at his shoulder and spoke to him in a low voice.  _Great._  Bucky wasn’t the third wheel;  _you were._

Inside was as basic as any safe house. Some cots in a common room. Small cooking area with a rusted old sink; a bathroom with a creaky door; shuttered in windows, and no room for privacy. _Amazing_ ; trapped in a single room with the grouchiest old man in the world. Even if Steve were there, you wouldn’t have a chance to ease the tension. Maybe you could sneak out to the car for a quickie.

_No_ , you watched as Bucky set up his cot all while chattering with Steve, he’d know. You couldn’t imagine his reaction if he knew you were fucking his best friend. You assumed he was jealous of your banter with Steve. The man was a lone wolf with separation anxiety. Ever since he had joined the team, he had been oddly predatory of his old comrade. Especially towards you.

You unfolded your own cot and sat on it, pulling out the worn issue of  _The Picture of Dorian Gray_  from your bag. You had read it in high school and picked it up again whenever you needed distraction. It was the same issue you had gotten as teen. As you opened it you looked over the top, Bucky sitting with arms crossed on his cot as he stared you down. “What do you want?”

“I’m on first watch,” He said evenly, “You’ve got second. You should probably sleep…” His eyes read the cover of the book, “Put away your little fantasies.”

Steve was blissfully oblivious to the interaction. He was already across his cot, his back to you as he tried to lull himself to sleep. That or he was used to Bucky’s attitude and figured you could handle yourself.  _Whatever._  You kept your book open and laid back on your caught, one hand under your head as you found your place. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be well rested.” You smiled and heard his mutter. It was worth it just to piss him off.

-

The next day, you volunteered to go out for reconnaissance. It would be a nice break from the irritable soldier sitting across from you; glaring constantly; huffing at each word you said. You spent the whole day watching the arms dealer; tailing him. The drive alone was two hours and by the time you returned, the moon had replaced the sun. All that and you hadn’t gotten much more than you had gone in with.

You pulled up, the hairs on your neck rising as you found Steve sitting on the front step, his duffel at his side. You got out of the car and neared him. “What’s going on? Did the old buzzard lock you out?” You kidded.

“Not exactly,” He stood, “Tony called. He needs me elsewhere.”

“No,” You said in a low drawl. “You can’t go.”

“I don’t have a choice,” He shrugged, “Trust me, it sucks as much for me as you. I was hoping, well, maybe we’d sneak away tonight but…so it goes.”

“We only have one car,” You argued.

“Keep it. I have a ride on the way. You’re only lucky you got here first. I’d hate to go without a goodbye.” He sighed and you heard the distant sound of tires on gravel. “Seems you got here just in time.”

“Fuck,” You swore, “Maybe I’ll sleep in the car.”

“Look, I know Bucky can be a jerk. That’s just him,” He watched over your shoulder as headlights flashed, “He’ll get over it. He’s not good with strangers. Just…try to keep the sass to a minimum and focus on the mission.” He looked to you and smirked as his eyes strayed to your body. “When you get back, I’ll help you forget all about it.”

“Fine,” You really didn’t have a choice. 

You crossed your arms and gave a begrudging goodbye as the black car pulled up and Sam greeted the pair of you. You shook your head as you watched them drive away. You stared out into the night as you paced outside the door. You should just throw yourself to the coyotes rather than the wolf inside.

–

Within, Bucky was on his cot. Silent. You didn’t dare look at him and focused instead on finding your own. You sat and pulled off your shoes. Your civilian clothes weren’t as comfortable as your gear. You yawned into your hand. He was oddly quiet. Unbearably so. You reached down to your bag, hoping to distract yourself with Oscar Wilde’s prose, but your book wasn’t there. You glanced around until finally your eyes rested on your only company.

He had your book in his hands, his eyes flashing across the page. Your blood boiled and you stood, stomping over to him. You went to snatch the book but he caught your wrist before your fingers could close around the pages. He snapped the book shut with one hand and tossed it aside, sitting up swiftly as he kept hold of you. 

“It’s a good book,” He said, “Figure since Steve was off, I’d keep myself busy.”

“You could’ve asked?” You yanked away but he kept his grip on you. “Let go.” He eyes you, a subtle smirk on his lips. He slowly released you and sat back. You reached for your book and grumbled as you retreated back to your cot. “Fucking Mr. Roboto over here.”

He watched as you opened the book though you were unable to focus on the words. “I’ll take first again.” He said after a moment.

“Whatever you want, Arnie,” You muttered as you flipped the page.

His feet hit the floor hard as he stood. You ignored him as he neared you, his metal fingers covering the page before you. After a brief struggle, he won the book from you and held it up in front of your face. He bent the spine back entirely and tore it in half. “I’m not Steve,” He snarled, “I won’t put up with your bullshit.” He dropped the remnants of the book, “One more word…” He held up a single vibranium finger.

“Fuck off,” You spat and turned yourself to lay across your cot; your back to him as you crossed your arms. You were upset about the book more than him. It had been with you for years; had gone with you everywhere. It was stupid but it had been a little good luck charm for you.

As you closed your eyes, you were suddenly short of breath. Cold metal closed around your throat and you were pulled off the cot. You slammed to the floor as Bucky let you go and the wind was knocked from you. He planted his booted foot atop your chest and you grabbed onto it desperately. 

“What the fuck?” You gasped.

“You’re overdue for a lesson in respect,” He growled, adding weight to his boot before sliding it off of you. He turned so that he stood with his feet on either side of you, falling to his knees before you could wriggle away. “That tongue of yours,” He smacked you and your head snapped to the side. “In my day, a woman knew when to shut up.”

You struggled beneath him, trying to shift his weight from on top of you. His metal hand caught your wrists and pinned them over his head as he leaned over you. His face was just above yours. “Someone needs to put you in your place,” You felt his other hand moving around lower, the zip of his pants had your eyes wide. You tried to snake out from under him but his hold on your wrists and his thighs around you had you trapped.

“Please, don’t,” You whimpered. The fear turned your blood cold. “Bucky!”

“Bucky!” He mimicked and slapped you again. “This is going to be a lesson learned the hard way.” He sat back on his haunches, still gripping your wrists, as he shoved his free hand into his pants. “You could start by shutting the fuck up.” He pulled his cock out and you kicked your legs desperately.

His stroked himself until he was hard as you tried not to look at what he was doing. You glanced around desperately. Even if you shouted, it’d do you no good. It was a safe house. It was in the middle of nowhere. 

“Would you fucking stop?” He slammed your wrists down and searched around. He grabbed your shoe and swiftly unlaced it, ignoring your fists as they slammed against his thighs. He caught your arms and forced them over your head. He tightly bound them with the shoelace, the flesh burning as you found the knot immovable.

He shifted back slightly and tore open your fly, the button flying across the room with a ping. He moved off of you briefly and tugged at the waist of your jeans. As you tried to kick him, he pulled them down your legs along with your panties, untangling them roughly. Freed from your bottoms, you rolled onto your stomach and tried to get yourself up. He kicked you forward onto your face, your nose cracking against the floor.

He dragged you back by your ankles and knelt between your legs. He hooked an arm around your neck, his weight on top of you as you felt his cock prodding at your ass. You whined and banged your tied hands helplessly against the floor. You felt the blood as it spouted from your throbbing nose. He held the base of his cock as he guided himself to your entrance. You tried to angle your pelvis away from him and he removed his hand to tuck under you and forced your back to arch.

His tip pressed against your hole as you were pinned below him. You dropped your head and bit your lip as he began to enter you. You were dry. He slammed into you in one sharp thrust and you shrieked into the wooden floorboards. “Fuck,” He sighed, “What’s the matter, bitch?” He growled in your ear, “Hmm? You not used to a real man.” His arm tightened around your neck and you gurgled. The blood from your nose slid down the back of your throat.

His thrusts were agonizing. When at last your body began to respond, you were both relieved and ashamed. He chuckled darkly as he felt it too. He was jolting your whole body, your bare thighs catching on slivers along the floor. You tried to twist your wrists free but there was no give in the laces. Your walls ached, your entrance tender as he continued to work into you.

_How could Steve leave you here with him? Did he know Bucky was like this?_ The thought of him made it worse.  _What would you tell him? What would Bucky tell him? What could you say?_

Bucky unslung his arm from around you and pushed himself up so that his weight was centered on his pelvis, crashing into over and over again. You were prone, limp, your nerves flurrying to an unwanted orgasm and you shook beneath him. He rutted on top of you, holding your lower back as his hips bucked into you.

He removed himself from you suddenly. You laid cold and numb before him as he rested on his haunches. His cum shot across your ass, sprinkling along your back. You panted, unmoving, a husk disposed of. He stood, dragging his boots around you as he did his pants up. He slid his foot under your stomach and kicked you onto your back.

“The next time you spout of that little mouth of yours, I’ll make sure to put it to good use.” He toed you one last time before he sank into his cot, hands under his head as he sighed.

His snores were the only sound as you curled up where he had left you.  You spent the night forgotten by both super soldiers. Alone and painfully awake.


	2. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return from your mission with Bucky finding your relationship with Steve strained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be as far as I go with this one but I wanted to do this sequel because I'm a ho! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! <3

As Bucky slept on his cot, you found the strength to crawl over to your bag and dig out a knife. You sawed through the laces around your wrists, resigned to having a loose shoe. You’d just wear your boots instead. You took your gear and crept to the small washroom. You stood in the tight shower for close to an hour before getting out. You dressed, rubbed dry your hair, and slipped into your boots. You paused before passing back into the small common area. Your heart was pounding.

A twinge of pain went through your pelvis as you entered the main room. Bucky was sat up on his cot, drinking coffee from a small metal cup. You ignored him as you pulled on your jacket and strapped on a gun and knife. You were tempted to turn them on him but he was ever vigilant. You could feel his eyes following your every move.  _Besides, how would you explain that to Tony? Or Steve?_  

Your heart sank as you tucked your gloves in your pocket and bent to fold your cot. You wanted to turn around and tell him to look somewhere else, but at the same time, you didn’t want to acknowledge his presence. You were ashamed; scared, even.

“So,” His voice cut the early morning silence, “You going on a lone mission then? You really must be suicidal.”

You leaned the folded cot against the wall and turned to him slowly, hands on your hips. “You gonna stop dragging your ass?” You challenged, “All you’ve done is sit on that damn cot and harp the last two days.”

“That’s not all I’ve done,” He stood, lording over you as he neared, “Not really sure how you’re gonna fend off the dealer’s goons when you couldn’t keep me away.”

You pulled your knife the moment he stepped close enough to grab you. The blade was at his throat in an instant. “You won’t catch me off-guard again,” You warned, “So, we’re finishing this mission today or you can stay and do it yourself.”

He chuckled and you saw his metal fingers ball into a fist from the corner of your eye. “Put your little knife away,” He slowly retreated, “I think I got my point across clear enough last night.”

You slowly lowered the knife as he backed away. You watched as he casually went about readying himself. Your nostrils flared as you were annoyed by how slow he was moving; how deliberately he was doing everything. You sheathed your knife and grabbed your bag. You stomped out to the car and tossed it in the trunk. You sat heavily in the front seat to wait.

You gripped the steering and hung your head forward as you tried to ward of visions of the night before. Unwanted sensations inspired by the memory.  _What were you going to tell Steve? Were you going to tell him?_  You leaned back and sighed.  _No,_  there was nothing left with Steve. Not now. He had left you there all alone. Every time you thought of him, you would think of Bucky and that hurt most of all.

-

Mission complete. Never had those words been so painful. The drive home was the worst torture of all. You drove as Bucky stretched out in the back, his boots tucked irritatingly behind your headrest. Everything he did annoyed you; other times it made you flinch. It was easy enough to guess that he was doing it all on purpose. He had even gone so far as to pinch your ass as you were reporting back to Tony on the phone. You’d almost tossed the cell at him but kept your focus on your work.

It was a relief to be free. You slammed the door and retrieved your bag swiftly, evading Bucky as he kept his cool pace. You said nothing as you slipped away, almost running up the stairs from the garage to the compound. You just wanted to be alone. You didn’t want to talk to anyone, you just needed to stop. Lay down and stop thinking. Fade away.

That wasn’t to be. As you laid face down on your bed, your boots and jacket disposed beside the bed, a knock sounded at the door. You didn’t answer. You put your arm up over your head and hid beneath the pillow. Another knock. Finally, the door clicked open and you shot up; suddenly fearful that your tormentor had come for second assault. It was Steve. He looked shocked as your hand went to your waist in search of the knife that wasn’t there.

“Y/N,” He said, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” You fell back, “Trying to sleep.”

“Tough mission?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the mattress behind your legs. You didn’t answer. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m tired,” You replied bluntly and crossed your arms.

“Oh, okay,” He shifted his weight on the bed, “Maybe I’ll just come back later.” He touched your hip and you spun back, sitting up sharply as you shoved him away.

“Maybe don’t come back at all,” You snapped.

“What? What’s wrong with you?” He tried to catch your hand as you pushed his shoulder a second time.

“I--Me and you, we shouldn’t be doing this anymore,” You drew away before he could touch you again, “It’s not professional.”

“Oh, come on, Nat and Bruce used--”

“And Wanda and Vis, I know,” You interrupted, “We’re not like them. It’s just sex.”

“Is it?” He lifted a brow. You stared at him grimly; quietly as you fended off thoughts of Bucky.

“I can’t,” You croaked, “Not anymore. You’ve got other friends.”

“Is this about Bucky?” He reached out again and you were unable to keep his hand from yours. “What happened?”

You stared at him. You weren’t going to tell him. Couldn’t. And yet you wanted to. But he’d never believe you. Bucky was untouchable; his oldest friend, kindred spirit. You were just some girl. Even if you did confess, _what would he think?_

“Why don’t you ask him what happened?” You hissed in a low whisper and ripped your hand away from hs. “Perfect little shithead can’t do any wrong.” You rolled to the other side of the bed and onto your feet, “Go. Go ask him what happened.” You were suddenly filled with rage; you could feel Bucky’s arm around your neck, his weight on your body. “Ask him what he did!”

Steve rose slowly. He was visibly shocked as he watched your madness take over. There were tears in your eyes.  _When had those started?_  You charged to the door and opened it sharply. “Go. Go see your friend.” You jabbed your finger out the door, “And don’t come back to me.” He approached you; ready to plead. “Ever.”

You stared him down until he left. He could find no words as you seethed towards him. You didn’t know why you were suddenly angry with him, you just were. If he hadn’t left you, it wouldn’t have happened. He had to be the good soldier; had to go off on some other more important mission. More important than you. Than your safety.

He had just been another mistake.

-

It was three days of peace. By the third, you had grown suspicious. Steve was a resilient person. He had never been one to just back off. Yet he had let you stew; let you mope in your room as you avoided most people in the compound. Fortunately, in your few sojourns from your room, you had yet to meet with Bucky again. It reassured you that he was done with you. That he had truly ‘gotten his point across’. Truly, he had.

You were in the shared kitchen alone. You had waited for the morning rush to subside before you set about making your toast and poached eggs. As you pulled out a saucepan, you heard footsteps approaching.  _Shit._  Someone else must have had the same idea. You turned as Steve entered and your shoulders dropped.  _Of course._  You were ready to put the pot back and return to your room, but he wasn’t alone. Bucky followed, his blue eyes predatory as he spotted you.

“You can’t avoid me forever,” Steve leaned on the counter, only a few feet away. Bucky was in the doorway; there was no escape. You blinked, saying nothing as you turned to fill the saucepan with water from the tap. “Come on, you gotta talk to me.”

You sighed and slammed down the pot, splashing yourself with water. “Did you talk to him? Did you ask him what he did?” You looked between them. Bucky was grinning. “Did he tell you?”

Steve looked down, his long lashes shrouded his bright eyes as he thought. “He did,” He raised his head. You waited for him to say more but he just stared at you.

“And?” You crossed your arms. “You’re not going to say anything? Do anything?” You shot a vicious sneer in Bucky’s direction, “Don’t tell me he’s here to apologize, Steve. There’s no sorry big enough for that.”

Bucky scoffed and Steve’s face remained placid. “You shouldn’t have antagonized him.”

“What?” You spat. “Me? I--”

“The whole mission, you just kept poking and poking,” Steve interjected, “What did you expect?”

“Steve! He--he…” You looked between them, shock and repulsion slithered up your spine. “You’re disgusting! Both of you.” You left the saucepan as it was, half-filled in a puddle of water and stomped across the kitchen. Bucky squared his shoulders as you neared. “Get out of my way.”

His eyes flashed and he smirked down at you. You were ready to fight your way out if you needed to. Steve’s voice kept you from raising your fists. “Let her go, Buck.” He sounded exasperated. Bucky shook his head but relented. He raised his hands defenselessly and sidestepped you, leaving the door open. You marched from the kitchen, barely able to keep yourself from running.

-

For the next two weeks, you only saw Steve and Bucky in passing. You signed on for any mission with Natasha or Sam, trading off for any that involved the super soldier. It seemed your active evasion hadn’t gone unnoticed. Tony was a smart man and you knew he’d eventually catch on. So it was that you were sat in his office across from him. The dread which had become your normalcy hovered over you.

“So, you and Steve,” He began, “That didn’t turn out so well, did it?”

“I...It wasn’t anything,” You said grimly, “Really. It was...stupid.”

“I don’t have a problem with agents getting involved. There’s really no avoiding it but once it starts to affect your work, that’s an issue,” He leaned back in his chair, clicking a pen as he spoke, “I’ve already had a chat with him. He says he’s cool; seems as much. But you,” He pointed the pen at you, “Trading off assignments, locking yourself up.”

“I do my job and I do it well,” You asserted staunchly, “What does it matter what missions I take?”

“Because there  _is_  a reason I give you the ones I do, Y/N. You’re the least messy of all my agents and I value that but… I can’t really say that anymore.” He tossed the pen on the desk, “You and Steve need to sort this shit out.”

You nodded and swallowed your retort.  _Of course_ , Steve could pass it off like you were overly attached woman. Scorned and vengeful. The first Avenger could do no wrong.  _Wasn’t he the captain of morality?_  He deemed what was right and wrong. You chewed your lip before you answered, holding back the maelstrom of resent and rage. “I understand, Tony. I’ll take the missions I’m assigned.”

“And talk to Steve?” He urged.

You looked to his door with a sigh. “If it is necessary for the task at hand, I will.”

“Y/N,” Tony warned.

“What is it, Tony?” You turned back to him. “You want me to quit? I’m a professional, I do my job and I do it well. Say what you will about me tossing around missions, I’ve still completed every one I’ve taken. My relationship with Steve, or lack thereof, is not necessary to my work.”

“Can you at least be civil? Maybe pop in on my next party? You do have other friends here?” His voice softened as he leaned forward, “Friends who care.”

“Alright, Tony,” You smiled, just a little. “Thanks.”

“Take care of yourself,” He said kindly, “If you need some time off…”

“I’m good, Tony,” You stood with a sigh, “You should take your own advice.” You looked at the clock just behind him. “Pepper would love that.”

He checked his watch and blanched. “Shit,” He stood, “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“What is time to Tony Stark?” You mused as you pulled the door open.

“A human construct designed to make my life miserable,” He growled as he followed you to the door, “Have a good one, Y/N.” He pulled his office door shut behind him. “Oh, and please corroborate my story when I tell Pepper I was stuck in traffic.”

“Of course, you left an hour ago, I don’t know how you’re not home yet,” You smirked. “See ya, Tony.”

You watched him go before heading off down the hallway yourself. Eventually you would have to deal with this whole super soldier stand off but for now, you were going to get some sleep. Or try to. It hadn’t come easy in the weeks following that singular mission. When you did doze, you often awoke in a sweat, searching the dark for Bucky’s sinister blue eyes. Longing for the days before when you and Steve had been at peace. You did miss him, you just couldn’t be with him. Not after that.

You stretched an arm over your head as you pushed into your room, freezing as you met an unexpected visitor. Steve sat at the foot of your bed. His face was expectant; stony. No hint of his usual smile. He was here for a reason. Still, you weren’t ready. You spun on your heel and the door slammed shut. Bucky planted himself in front of it. You hadn’t seen him in the corner; or heard him. Your blood turned cold.

You grabbed the knife from your hip; a new safeguard for your paranoia. Steve was up and on you in a second, he held your arm straight before you could strike out at Bucky. He squeezed your wrist until you were forced to let go. You snapped your head up and back into Steve’s chin and kicked out at Bucky, catching him in the stomach. You turned and shoved past Steve, crawling across the bed as you reached for the drawer of your night table. It slid open with a grind and you searched inside frantically.

“Looking for this,” You heard the click of the pistol as Bucky spoke, “We got the taser too.”

A hand latched onto your ankle and pulled you back. You were flipped onto your back. Bucky had the gun pointed at you as Steve dragged you to the end of the bed. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He was pissed. You kicked out with your free leg and he batted it away. As he released you and tried to grab your wrist, you jabbed at his throat and the cool muzzle of your own pistol was pressed to your temple.

“Now, now, this isn’t a very fair fight,” Bucky snarled. “Steve,” He nodded to the other super soldier as he wiped the blood from his mouth. “Let’s get started.”

You watched as Steve unzipped the black duffel atop your dresser. You had been foolish. You hadn’t been vigilant enough when you entered. You had missed it all. The signs were all around. Steve pulled out a bundle of leather straps and grabbed your wrist, dragging you up to the top of the bed..

“Face up or down?” He asked thoughtfully as he placed your wrist next to the bedpost and set the ties on the night table. “She’s got a great ass.”

“Face up for now, I guess,” Bucky shrugged as he tilted his head and kept the gun level.

You stared up at Steve as he took your wrist and tugged it to the post, winding the leather around both. “Please, Steve, don’t,” You begged softly, “Why are you doing this?” He ignored you as he secured your wrist and walked the length of the bed, pulling you flat as he lined up your ankle to the bottom post. He tied that too as your heart hammered and your ears begin to ring in fear. “Please, stop!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Bucky spat. He shook his head as he crossed to the dresser and set down the gun. He pulled forth a black ball gag and approached you as Steve worked at tying your other ankle. You pressed your lips together but he forced the ball into you mouth and buckled the leather strap as tight as it would go. “Annoying little bitch, isn’t she?”

“You know, Buck, it wouldn’t have been such a clusterfuck if you had just listened to me,” Steve bound your other wrist as he spoke. “If you had just been nice, she would’ve gone along with it, eventually.”

“I just couldn’t,” He growled, “She’s fucking irritating.”

“Still, you could’ve been a little more patient,” Steve crossed to the duffel and pulled out a pair of scissors. Bucky stopped him and took them from him.

“Well, Steve, you always did have the patience of a saint,” Bucky crossed to the bed and leaned a knee on the mattress as he positioned the scissors at hem of your sleeve. He began to cut along the seam. “I like her better like this.” He smirked as you watched him. “Silent.”

You shook your head, the panic rising in your stomach and flooding your chest. You could only make small grunts past the gag, the feeling of helplessness was overwhelming. Bucky continued to cut your clothing, peeling it away one piece at a time. When you were down to only your panties and bra, you closed your eyes. You were sure you were about to pass out as you began to hyperventilate around the ball.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Steve was beside you, touching your cheek, “We just want a little fun.” His breath was hot as he spoke in your ear, “If you’re good, no one gets hurt.” Your eyes snapped open and he shared a conspiratorial look, “Well, not too hurt.”

Bucky pulled away your bra and you shivered. Your nipples were hard in the cool air of your room. As he snipped away the sides of your panties, he chuckled. He chucked the sliced fabric over to Steve when he was done. Steve held up the cotton, a wet spot along the crotch. “See, it’s not so bad.”

Bucky’s metal hand probed between your legs. He delved between your folds and poked at your entrance. You could feel your arousal as it coated his fingers. He paused and looked up at Steve. “Have you tried her ass yet?”

“I was working up to that,” Steve reached over to play with your tit, pinching your nipple playfully. “Like I said, you should’ve been patient.”

“Fuck patience,” Bucky shoved his fingers inside of you suddenly and your body strained against your binds. “I like a virgin asshole anyway.”

“And who says you get lead on that?” Steve challenged.

“Hey, you got first go at her pussy,” Bucky got down on his elbows, his knees on the end of the bed as he watched himself stretch your walls with his fingers. “Still fucking tight though. She wasn’t…”

“No, not a virgin,” Steve answered, “How many was it?” He turned to you, “Two or three?” He blinked and shrugged as you gave him no response. “I don’t know, something like that.”

“Hmm, I would’ve thought more,” Bucky grazed his thumb over your clit and you squirmed. “Very responsive.”

“You don’t even know,” Steve grinned as he bent his head to your chest, “Fuck, down in Panama...wasn’t that fun?” He asked you again even though you couldn’t answer. “Had her in the back of the car.” His lips closed around your nipple and he began to suck, his hand toying with your other tit.

“How’s her mouth?” Bucky sat back, removing his fingers with a squelch. “Is it worth it to remove the gag?”

“Oh, she’s good,” Steve lifted his head, circling his tongue around your nipple between words, “Swallows too.” You were on fire. The humiliation of Steve’s words, the memories, and the unwanted thrill of their touch had you encased in flames. “Not really a big deal. Walls are thick and Nat and Wanda said they’d probably just crash at a hotel.” He reached up to unbuckle the gag. “Sam’s on the other side of the compound and Vis is off on one of Tony’s errands for the weekend.”

“I’m not so worried about others hearing,” Bucky stood and began to undress. His tee was quickly tossed aside and his belt buckle made your heart stutter. “Just having to hear her.”

“You won’t scream, will you, baby?” Steve asked as he loosed the strap, “I’d hate to have to hurt you...haven’t I always been so nice to you? So gentle?” You glared at him and the moment he pulled the gag out you hollered.

“Steve, get away from her.” Bucly ordered and Steve stood swiftly. Bucky came around, pants undone, your taser in hand, and poked the prongs into your side. A blinding zap had you quiet and still. “Try it again and I'll really make you sing.” He warned and backed away.

Steve looked down at you with disappointment on his face. He joined Bucky in shedding his clothes as he spoke. “I told you, it can be easy. You just have to co-operate.”

“Fuck you,” You hissed through gritted teeth.  Your muscles were still tight from the jolt.

Steve dropped his shoulders and moved away, unzipping his jeans as he did. Bucky came before you and stepped up onto the bed. He was naked and erect. You tugged at the binds on your arms though you knew it was futile. He climbed over you, lowering himself so that his knees were on either side of your head. His metal hand closed around your throat and he leaned forward to push his cock against your lips. You shot one last vicious glance at Steve, opening your mouth with a silent curse.

“Don't even think of biting me or I'll knock those teeth out myself,” Bucky barked as he forced himself deeper.

His metal fingers went to your hair and pulled your head back to ease his entrance. Steve moved out of your sight and you felt the bed jostle. His hands went up your legs and you tried to twist your hips away from him. He spread his hand over your pelvis, his thumb on your clit as he began to rub firmly. You choked and twitched as Bucky went deeper into your throat and Steve played with your bud.

Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, making sharp jabs into your throat. As you gagged he only seemed to relish in your struggle, his pace growing more steady as he started to fuck your face. You did your best to relax your throat, the spit choking you as it caught there.

Steve's hand slid down, his thumb swirling on your clit as he moved closer. You felt his cock as he lined up with your entrance, his thighs against yours. He pushed inside and you cringed at how familiar he felt. He never stopped toying with your clit as he soon matched Bucky's pace in his thrusts. Their grunts rose around you and made the air even harder to breath.

You felt Steve’s thick fingers digging into your hips as your muscles began to buzz. Your orgasm was coming and he could tell. He had often grasped you just like that as you came. Before, however, you had been in on it. This time, your climax was wrenched from you. You were only able to spasm around Steve’s cock as Bucky fucked your face.

“Mmm,” Bucky grunted and dipped deep into your throat. The warmth spilled from him and down your throat as you struggled not to choke. You swallowed, having no other choice, and he shivered at the contraction of your throat. He pulled out slowly, your spit and his cum dripping down across your lips as he stood.

You gasped, your throat burned with each breath. “What do you know? Her mouth is good for something.” Bucky climbed off the bed as Steve kept fucking you, his thrusts hurt as your pussy throbbed. You closed your eyes and gripped the leather straps restraining your wrists. His pace stuttered and he pushed himself as deep as he could go. You felt him cum inside of you, your entire being shattered. You had always told him not to do that. Well, he wasn’t doing what you wanted now.

“Hurry up and get off of her,” Bucky snarled, “We gotta flip her.”

“Jesus,” Steve rolled his hips, moaning at the sensation it sent through him, “Let me fucking enjoy this a little.”

Steve slowly pulled out and you felt the gush of his cum as it flowed from you. You held in a whine as you noticed that neither of them had softened. They were both just as hard as before. Steve neared your head and began to untie the strap at your wrist, “Now, don’t try anything stupid.”

“Steve, please,” You begged through your scratchy throat, “Isn’t it enough?”

Bucky came up on your other side and smacked you across the face. Your head jarred to the side and you felt the tear at the corner of your lips. “No talking.” The worked in tandem, Bucky at your ankles and Steve at your wrists to turn you over, holding strap taut to keep you from escaping. You had little strength left as they tied you on your stomach. You dropped your head so that your face was crushed against the pillows. You hated feeling so weak; so helpless.

You felt one of them between your legs, his hands told you which. The cold vibranium and warm flesh made you tense as Bucky pulled your ass apart. His metal finger slid down and circled your hole, pressing inside as you squeaked. 

“Fuck man, at least use some lube,” Steve grumbled. You felt a cool bottle land on the mattress and bounce against your leg.

Bucky sighed, “Fine,” He grabbed the bottle and opened it with his other hand. You felt the cold liquid seep around his finger as he worked it in and out of your ass. The burning stretch of it was overwhelming. When he added a second finger your head shot up and you whimpered.

“Please, stop,” You pleaded.

He shoved his fingers in all the way and you cried out through your teeth. “I said shut up.” He snarled. You bit your lip and he carried on. You were even more troubled when he removed his fingers and the bed shift. His knees were against your thighs as he lined himself up. You let your head fall as you felt him at your hole, his thick head already felt like too much. As he pushed inside, you bit the pillow and dug your nails into your own palms.

“Shit,” He had only the tip in as he pulled back out. “She’s fucking tight.” He slapped your ass with his metal hand. “Relax. It might actually feel good if you do.”

“He’s right,” Steve said from behind you. You could guess that he was standing back to watch the show.

Bucky’s cock pushed back in and this time he kept going. A little at the time though it felt like twice as much. He held your ass apart as he eased inside of you. When at last he bottomed out, your tears and spit had soaked the pillow case. You were panting and he stopped for just a moment to exhale deeply.

“She’s starting to grow on me,” Bucky chuckled, “She definitely feels nice.” He pulled out and thrust back in. “Fuck.” He carried his motion; slow at first though it burned just the same. His hands went to your hips and he held you down, all his weight on you as he picked up his pace. He was deliberate, a pause between each thrust which had him slamming into your ass. His flesh slapped in a steady beat against yours. You were trembling as he ignored your whimpers.

He pulled out and you felt his cum splatter over your ass, mixing with the lube as it trickled down to your pussy. He climbed off the bed and gave a deep sigh. The bed continued to move as Steve climbed up, straight to the point as he lined himself up at your hole. You tugged on your binds desperately. You just wanted it to end. He entered you and gave a deep grunt. He sounded so unlike himself; so animalistic.

That was when the tears stopped. You went limp against the straps holding you prone and the orgasm built; this one so foreign; so new; so intense. It replaced all pain and humiliation and you drowned your moans in the pillow. Your entire being was on fire as you came beneath the super soldier. He was over you in a semi-push up as he fucked you, his cock stretching you further. He lowered himself so that he rested on your back, rocking his hip as he sped up.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, babe,” He whispered.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” You rasped as you turned your head, your last act of defiance. “Ever!”

You felt the same heat as before. He burst within you and you closed your eyes. He stayed inside as he stilled himself, his weight adding to the pressure as he panted on top of you. He lifted himself carefully, pulling out with a pinch on your ass. You could feel him sitting at the foot of the bed as he caught his breath.

“You want another go?” He asked Bucky. 

No answer came as you already felt the mattress dipping. You closed your eyes and sank into the bed in surrender. It would be over...eventually.


End file.
